User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Flora Aegis Edea
Flora Aegis Edea Skill 'Earth God's Power (100% boost to Atk power and 30% boost to Def of Earth types & nullifies critical hits taken from enemies) 'Burst 'Grand Wave (15 combo Earth attack on single enemy, adds Poison, Injury, Weak and Sick to attack for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 30 BC) 'Brave Burst Last Crusade (18 combo Earth attack on all enemies, adds Poison, Injury, Weak and Sick to attack for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst'' Ataraxia (21 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, 1 turn huge Atk reduction effect added to attack for 2 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 1 turn; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 21 BC) 'Skill''' Armored Volition (Adds removal of status ailments effect to BB and SBB & when Lafdranya is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Edea is one of the Four Warriors of Palmyna. She, along with Loch, Dean, and Lorand, stood up against the destruction of Palmyna by taking on Cardes, one of the Four Fallen Gods. As Edea woke up from her slumber thanks to her friends, she finally found her friends again and found a new power within herself and her armor Lafdranya. When Cardes's seal broke, the Four Warriors of Palmyna went ahead and challenged Cardes. The Lafdranya which was once a piece of armor transformed into a sword to fulfill Edea's wish. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Edea's Leader Skill has a 100% boost to ATK and a 30% boost to Def to all Earth types. This Leader Skill provides a lot of power and survivability to your units. However, the problem with this type of Leader Skill is the lack of diversity in the squad. This Leader Skill only applies to Earth units only. You would have to create a mono-Earth team to achieve the full effect of Edea's Leader Skill. The critical immunity isn't all that useful since critical hits rarely occur from the enemy side. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Back in the day, we made fun of Edea for having an armor that only mitigated 25% of the damage taken. Now, she provides 50% damage mitigation to the entire squad. This is amazing as damage mitigators are practically a must for the latest content in Brave Frontier. Damage mitigation is one of, if not, the most useful buff in the game as you significantly cut the immense damage that your squad would otherwise suffer through and potentially die from. It's too bad that this BB is single-target, but the damage modifier is quite high for a BB. It's 500% and the Drop Checks are very good too as this 15-hit combo BB has a 30 BC Drop Check. I'm not even done yet! We've got some statistics to do! Her BB grants everyone a 10% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, and Sickness and a 7% chance to inflict Poison. By doing 1-binomcdf(6, 0.1, 0), we can conclude that you have a 47% chance of inflicting Injury, Weakness, and Sickness by using all six units to attack. By doing 1-binomcdf(6, 0.07, 0), we can conclude that you have a 35% chance of inflicting Poison by using all six units to attack.Nice bonus with the 50% damage mitigation, huh? In a future patch of Brave Frontier, UBB buffs will be stackable with BB/SBB buffs. Imagine using Edea’s mitigation buff and Kanon’s mitigation buff. 100% damage mitigation? This means that all damage received becomes 1. Since Kanon’s mitigation buff lasts for 3 turns, you can safely mitigate 100% of the damage taken using Edea’s BB every turn for 3 turns. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Edea's SBB does the same thing as her BB, but with higher probabilities of inflicting status ailments and an AoE attack! The AoE attack is amazing as you get to produce BC from all enemies present on the field. However, the damage output is a bit on the low side as the 450% damage modifier is below the typical damage modifier most 7* units get, which is 500%. At least the damage output isn't too low provided that her Atk is high. Most importantly of all, Edea provides a 50% damage mitigation buff. As mentioned in her Brave Burst section, this buff is practically a must to have, especially in harder quests where enemies deal tons of damage. I'm not even done again! We've got some more statistics to do! Her BB grants everyone a 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, and Sickness and a 10% chance to inflict Poison. By doing 1-binomcdf(6, 0.15, 0), we can conclude that you have a 62% chance of inflicting Injury, Weakness, and Sickness by using all six units to attack. By doing 1-binomcdf(6, 0.1, 0), we can conclude that you have a 47% chance of inflicting Poison by using all six units to attack.Nice bonus with the 50% damage mitigation, huh? In a future patch of Brave Frontier, UBB buffs will be stackable with BB/SBB buffs. Imagine using Edea’s mitigation buff and Kanon’s mitigation buff. 100% damage mitigation? This means that all damage received becomes 1. Since Kanon’s mitigation buff lasts for 3 turns, you can safely mitigate 100% of the damage taken using Edea’s BB every turn for 3 turns. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Edea utilizes a 1000% damage multiplier on her UBB. This also reduces damage taken by 75%. This means that if you also have another damage mitigator who mitigates 50% of the damage taken with BB/SBB, your team will have a 125% damage mitigation buff. However, the extra 25% does not matter since all damage taken is reduced to 1 at 100% damage mitigation. More statistics time! This time, it’s about Edea’s Atk Down effect for all allies. For 2 turns, each unit is given a 10% chance of reducing enemy Atk by 50%. Using 1-binomcdf(6, 0.1, 0), we can conclude that you have a 47% chance of inflicting Atk Down. This is a relatively high probability. However, compared to other 7* units, there are units that reduce Atk better, like Vargas. Vargas is guaranteed to cut enemy Atk by 80% for 2 turns. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Insane. Edea serves three roles in the squad: Status Inflicter, Damage Mitigator, and Anti-Debuffer. With the Lafdranya equipped, Edea gets a massive Def boost and an awesome ability to cure all status ailments when using BB or SBB! This is amazing as you do not need another Anti-Debuff unit to cure status ailments. True, this lacks status immunity for 3 turns, but it doesn’t matter if the enemy is going to dispel buffs. Before, a unit that had damage mitigation and status ailment heal never existed. Now, Edea makes a comeback from her long slumber. Arena Score: 8/10 Edea has a very nice 36 BC Drop Check on her normal attack. Getting BB gauges filled hasn’t been much of a problem since the Six Heroes got their 7* forms. However, her BB is single-target. This means that if Edea happens to be the only one activating BB, your opponent’s units will still be alive and they would be able to kill your squad off simply because Edea’s BB is single-target. Damage mitigation? Even with damage mitigation, your units can still die from your opponent’s units, especially if they’re activating BB/SBB. Stats Score: 9/10 Edea’s stats, with the exception of Rec, are quite balanced and high. Her HP is pretty sufficient and her Atk and Def make Edea an effective damage mitigator. Her Rec might be lacking a tiny bit, but this is not much of a problem as there are HC buffers and Burst Healers in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Edea is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Like all damage mitigators, it’s practically a must to have one. 50% damage mitigation has always been a thing since Oulu’s 5* form first came out. Reducing damage has made most content easier to handle. The harder content in the game includes very strong enemies that deal massive amounts of damage and the best way to reduce that damage is to have a damage mitigator. With the Lafdranya equipped, Edea serves three roles in the squad and being an Anti-Debuffer is one of them. This means you don’t have to use up a unit slot for an Anti-Debuffer. Conclusion Total Score: 9.0/10 We laughed at Edea before, but not anymore. Edea is now a meta unit and she will serve summoners very well, just like with her friends. Who’s your favorite warrior from the Four Warriors of Palmyna series? Lorand! Dean! Edea! Loch! Comment below on what you think of Edea? Were you surprised that she took off her face mask in her Heroes’ Legend dungeon and in her 7* form? Were you excited about her damage mitigation capabilities in her 7* form? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Demonic Idol Kikuri *Angelic Blades Sefia *Flame Legend Vargas *Cataclysm Empress Feeva Category:Blog posts